thetrashpackfansfandomcom-20200214-history
All Series M Trashies
Series M is Mondimondo's own series with new teams like Trash Music and Trash Vehicles.This is also the first series to be first in a sequel of series M, N, and O. This series comes with sky blue toilets. The limited edition is charging trashies that charge mobile devices. The ultra rare line trashies are pluggable trasies which you can plug into any electronic and see the trashy move on the screen. Special Editions are Mushy Merge trashies that are mushy and can merge with other trashies (Do not merge with other Special Editions) Playsets *Spied Slide (8 trashies) *Scamp Lamp(7 trashies) *Crack Statue (8 trashies) Grubz / Food of the World *Pecked Peppermint *Smashed Strawberry(SE) *Cacky Cupcake *Crunched Cookie *Cringe Carrot *Grumpy Grape *Rotten Radish *Scumdrop *Muck-stard *Leaky Lemon *Grime Lime *Barf Bacon *Cruddy Celery *Butt-er *Putrid Pork *Crud Cotton Candy (SE) *Sad Salad *Cruddy Cabbage *Slop Soup *Weirdo Water *Eww-chini *Bore-ange *Off Oats *Bland Ranch *Loo Lobster *Cacky Calamari *Charred Almond *Putrid Pistachio *Wal-butts (Walnuts) *Banned Granola *Spore S'mores *Buck-pee-t *Mash-eww (Cashew) *Goo-cumber (SE) *Rasp-berry *Grim Spinach *Fall-iflower *Limp Lettuce *Feet-balls *Pee Peas *Scum Plum *Sick-peas *Putrid Pepperoni *Old Olives Food Of The World *Crunched Custard (Japan) *Raided Rice (Japan) *Cruddy Couscous (Morroco) *Trash Torte (Spain) *Rotten Ravioli (Italy) *Grot-acado (Mexico) (SE) *Trash Tamale (Mexico) *French Boast (France) *Baffled Waffle (Belgium) *Cheez Duffs (US) *Peaz Whiz (US) (SE) *Grief Jerky (US) *Not Cocoa (Artic) *Gooey Guacamole (Mexico) (SE) *Soggy Frog Legs (France) *E-scar-got (France) *Pee Tea (China) *Mouldy Muffins (UK) Hard Rubbish *Oily Ornament *Cack Cup *Bummed Blanket *Hack Napkin *Poo Glue (SE) *Meddling Bed *Chucked Chest *Mugged Mug *Cacky Cauldron *Soggy Slipper *Bum Bandage *Fractured Fan *Mouldy Magazine *Boggy Bridge *Bitten Belt *Broken Bowl *Jagged Jeans *Rot Rock *Bum Bag *Grand-bother Clock *Broken Bell *Putrid Picture *Fractured Frame *Cruel Curtains *Hanged Hanger *Worry Wipe *Prissy Purse *Lack Lantern *Fishy Faucet *Putrid Pencil *Poop Pen *Tacky Tape *Scrapped Stapler *Slimy Scissors *Putrid Post-It *Eck Eraser (SE) *Cack Clip *Stech-ill Sharpener *Cack Cap *Cack-pack *Stink Stick *Drastic Plastic *Wacky Wallet *Chicken Pox Box *Sacrificed Ice *Poo Coupon *Cruddy Credit Card *Turf-board *Unreal Wheel *Giddy Lid *Doofus Roof *Bin-dow *Drenched Door (SE) *Putrid Paste *Gag Flag *Trashy Tripod *Canned Candle Eco-trash *Tacky Tree *Loo Leaf *Crud Cloud (SE) *Bum Sun *Bashed Bush *Trash Tulip *Rude Rose *Filthy Flower *Dandruff-lion *Vile-ot *Bum-flower *Pricky Pinecone *Sick-anthemum *Lazy Lily *Muck Moon *Scamp Star *Cruddy Comet (SE) *Sick-weed *Mucky Mayflower *Bore-chid *Gutter-cup (SE) Trash Vehicles *Bum Bus *Bad Boat *Jacked Jet *Crashed Car (SE) *Trash Train *Smelly-copter *Sick Sailboat *Psych Bike *Tricked Trike *Vomster Truck *Gunk Gondola (SE) *Cruddy Corvette *Scummy Speedboat *Spam-bulance *Grot Air Ballon (SE) *Limp Blimp *Crabby Cab *Scary Ferry *Splider Glider *Cranky Crane *Chaotic Chariot Trash Music *Gunky Guitar *Kruddy Keyboard *Putrid Piano *Vile Violin *Scummy Drummy *Trashed Trumpet *Trampled-bone (SE) *Flu-te *Reek-order *Cacky Clarinet *Crashed Cymbal *Ack-ordion *Sag-pipe (SE) *Bad Bassoon *No-boe *Poor-gan *Crippled Whip *Crud Conch *Fart-monica *No-carina *Kruddy Kazoo *Spittle Whistle *Peed Reed (SE) *Cripe Pipe *Scorn Horn *Smack-aphone *Sick Siren *Sharp Harp *Banned Banjo *Puke Ukelele *Cracked Cello *Harassed Bass *Harp-sick-chord *Mute Lute *Sick Sitar Bin Critters *Sick Chick *Bin Hen *Acidic Anteater (SE) *Batty Bat *Mucky Monkey *Dingy Dolphin *Rabid Robin *Can't Antelope *Barf Armadillo *Bad Badger *Tardy Barnacle *Ambushed Bushbaby *Decayed Caiman (SE) *Cha-meal-eon *Pimple Chimp *Cowardly Cow *Unbearable Polar Bear *Femur Lemur *Drilled Mandrill *Crammed Tamarin *Giddy Gibbon *Banned Panda *Weasly Weasel *Gone Mongoose *Meer Meerkat *Stink Mink *Putrid Polecat *Pee Wolverine *Stole Mole *Shoo Shrew *Horrid Hedgehog *Rot Marmot (SE) *Coal Vole *Clammed Hamster *Bore Dormouse *KO Koala *Putrid Possum Bin Monsters *Pee Zombie (SE) *Tired Vampire *Gross Medusa *Sick Bigfoot *Dead Yeti *Drag Dragon *Cringe Kong *Trash Troll *Bin-otaur *Pee Demon *Poo Ghoul (SE) *Dork Orc *Dent Centaur *Smelly Elf *Grim Griffin *ill Imp *Poo Mutant (SE) *Stink Sphinx Trash Toys *Grim Rim *Wacky Wagon *Socked Monkey *Bleach Ball (SE) *Barmy Man *Slack Slinky *Tragic 8 Ball *Loo Legos *Mr. Poo-tato Dead *Dumb Gumby *Bonka Truck *Dizzy Frisbee *No-go Stick *Spilly Putty (SE) *Hula Poop *Scar Barbie *Eck a Sketch *Pee .I. Joe *Rock'em Sock'em *Not Wheels *Stray-mobile *Turf Gun *Pinky Shrinks *Rude Rubik's Cube *Scar Wars *Reek and Smell *Gag-A-Dar *Decay-Doh (SE) *Troll-y Pocket *Scare Bear *My Little Bony *Trance-formers *Pee-nage Poo-tent Cringe-a Turtle *Pooper Croaker (Super Soaker) *Pee-nie Baby *Eck Elmo *Brat-z *Poo-Zhu *Barfy Barney Trash Technology (Pluggable Trashies) #Hacked Hardrive #Sneaky Speaker #Psycho Microphone #Mucky Microchip #Pathetic Projector #Crazy Laser #Dead-phones Trash Medical (Limited Edition Chargable Trashies) *Cacky Crutch (50) *Cringe Syringe(70) *Gas Cast(300) *Peel-chair(1,100) *Turd Thermometer(50) *Detest Tube(3,000) UFT Series M Wild Trash *Fighter Monkey *Gorey Gorilla *Bad Bison *Skull Bull *Rickety Rhino *Bang Orangutan *Jinxed Lynx *Doom Puma *Robbed Bobcat *Bam Ram *Jeopard Leopard *Boxing Scare *Corny Devil *Battle-snake *Pee-gle *Musky Muskox *Buzz Buzzard Fighting Trash *Spaz-tec *Batty Barbarian *Cringe Ninja *Fart Spartan *Fright Knight *Messy Wrester *Spare Terrorist *Rude Romans Army Trash *Missed Missle *Socked Rocket *Yield Officer *Dull Bullet *Poo-niform Food Fight Trash *Scary Pear *Beat Potato *Down Rice *Dazed Raisin *Tough-nut *Trauma-toes *Not Nice Cream *Escape-fruit *Never Pepper *Boast Toast *Arti-choke *Squashed Squash Master *Kill-a Monster *Gunky Gun *Cooty Club *Bored Sword Exclusives (Grotty Parts) *Die Eye *Stitched Mouth *Pee Ear *Nosy Nose *No Toe *Cringe Finger *Stale Nail *Scary Hairy *Loo Leg *Pee Knee *Feral Foot *Eck Elbow *Acidic Arm *Older Shoulder *Dismantled Ankle *Die-brow *Nasty Neck *Dead Head *Stranded Hand *Nuke Knuckles *Detest Chest *Smelly Belly Category:Series Category:Mondimondo